A Ring to Remember
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: A story about how love is more powerful than the darkest of magic, and that true beauty can be found in the simplest of joys.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey readers, this is WittyNumber18, formally known as LuckyNumber18A. It's been a while since I was last on fanfiction but I still love visiting and seeing the creative works of others. I have always been a huge fan of the Smurfs and have checked out the numerous fics posted here about them. My favorite story so far is the Smurfette saga by Raven Child2. Her stories have really gripped me and I was inspired to write this based off of some of the wonderful smurfette characters she created. This fic started off as just something I wrote in my spare time and shared with Raven. She suggested that I post it here on fanfiction for everyone to enjoy, so after some consideration, I agreed. I really hope that you readers enjoy this first chapter and the others to come.

P.S. Some of you readers out there are wondering when my brother Lucky will be posting new material regarding his own works. Due to his current situation, he will be unable to return to fanfiction for the time being, nonetheless I hope that my own material can keep you entertained.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smurfs (created by Peyo), I don't own the Smurfettes (created by Raven Child2), I do own this story, and I'm proud of that.

A Ring to Remember:

It started off as a normal day in the smurf village, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the smurfs and smurfettes were out and about, doing their morning chores. This day, like most of the ones that followed before, Clumsy was out looking for something to bring home to show Klutzette. It started the day that the smurfettes had arrived in the smurf village and he had shown her one of his favorite rocks. Klutzette also had an interest in astrolithology and was fascinated by his sample of rose quartz. Ever since that day, whether it was a rock or something else of interest, Clumsy would go out to bring home something to show Klutzette so they could talk it about together. In her own house, Klutzette was tying her short hair into two pigtails, since the destruction of her village, there are only a few things that she enjoys doing, such as picking smurfberries and helping the smurfs and smurfettes with whatever work they needed to do, but the one thing she enjoyed doing the most was spending time with Clumsy. The other day, he had brought her a beautiful flower. It made her feel so special that Clumsy would do something so nice for her, and it was there and then that she realized she was starting to develop feelings for him. As she tied her hair up with her hair bands, she scrutinized her appearance in the mirror, maybe it might be nice if she did something different with her hair, or maybe she would try on some makeup. In all honesty, she had never been one to experiment with her look, yet for some reason having Clumsy around had changed that, and she was seriously considering it more and more each second. She searched through her drawers and finally found a tube of lipstick, which was the only makeup she owned. She fiddled around with it for a moment then ever so carefully, brought it to her lips. She was about to run it over her lips when there was knock on the door. This caused Klutzette to jump, and she ended up smearing the lipstick over the left side of her face. She quickly wiped it off with a napkin and rushed to answer the door, only to accidentally trip over herself and land on her face. She picked herself up and answered the door, and as expected, it was Clumsy.

"Hi Klutzette. I brought you another flower, since you liked the other one I got so much. I hope you like it.", he finished rather bashfully

Klutzette was in awe at how pretty the flower was, it looked like a pink daisy with white tipped petal. She smiled at the generous gift and held it closely, admiring it up close. Clumsy was glad that she liked it, for he had spent a lot of time looking for something he thought would impress her and to see the look on her face was all the reward he needed. Unfortunately for the two smurfs, they were not alone; Clumsy and Klutzette were being watched by the romance-despising witch, Chlorhydris. Chlorhydris hated anything do with love because of her own failure at it, but recently, she had developed an intense hatred for smurf love. The smurfs had always sickened Chlorhydris with their cheerful behavior and helpful ways, but ever since the smurfettes had appeared, the smurfs also been expressing the sort of intimate, passionate love that Chlorhydris simple couldn't tolerate. She could've cared less about where these smurfettes had come from, but what did matter to her was that these smurfettes could indirectly cause Chlorhydris's worst fear to be realized, the possibility of everlasting love. Though not immortal, the smurfs were extremely long-lived and Chlorhydris couldn't bear to imagine living in a world where the love between two individuals could outlast her own lifetime. However, rather than despair at the notion, this fueled her to accelerate her devious plans to rid the world of love, proving to the world and more importantly herself that it was indeed possible to accomplish such a feat. Watching the compassionate moment between Clumsy and Klutzette was just the fuel she needed to initiate a sinister plan.

"Pah, even those simpleton smurfs are showing… ugh, _affection_ for one another, I must find a way to end their relationship before it becomes serious and they fall in…bleh, _love_ with each other. But HOW? HOW?"

She again went back to staring at her crystal ball, looking for any sign of weakness that she could possibly exploit…

"Oh Clumsy, you always to find the most beautiful things..."

"Well gosh Klutzette, it's easy to find pretty things. They always manage to stand out from everything else."

"Hm, I never thought of it that way. So, would you like to stay for some tea and cookies?"

"I'm sorry Klutzette. Brainy said he needed me to help organize his books again, but maybe later okay?"

"Oh…okay."

As Clumsy ran off to meet Brainy, Klutzette stood at her doorframe, looking sadly at Clumsy. She then took the flower in her hand and almost as if talking to it said,

"I wish I was as pretty as this flower, then maybe he'd spend more time with me."

Chlorhydris grinned maliciously at this news and said in a mock sympathetic tone,

"Well, well, it seems a certain smurfette feels she isn't pretty enough. We can't have that now, can we ?"

Chlorhydris stormed over to a huge, black chest in the corner of the room and began to rummage through it, looking for something that seemed to be buried at the bottom. Finally, with great effort, she pulled out a rather large and almost completely spherical red jeweled orb. She removed her plain crystal ball from its stationary and placed the orb in its place. Once properly placed, Chlorhydris began to chant…

"Red crystal orb with great evil inside…

I command you to become a vessel of pride…

Whoever holds even the tiniest piece…

Shall great vanity and selfishness be UNLEASHED…"

With the spell complete, the red orb began to glow eerily and was followed by an audible crack. From the orb floated a perfectly cut fragment, Chlorhydris kept her concentration and as the jewel hovered obediently between her two palms, her eyes tensed and a magical glow engulfed the jewel, and in the second that followed, a tiny ring, small enough for a smurfette, had formed. Chlorhydris laughed triumphantly at her success and as though speaking to a living thing said to the ring,

"Go my dark creation. Go to where that idiot smurf will surely find you and once he slips you onto her finger, their love will surely crumble."

Chlorhydris continued her evil laughter as the ring shot out of the tower's window and flew off into the night sky.

**A/N:** Does anyone remember who Chlorhydris is? For those who don't know, Chlorhydris was lesser villian on the Smurfs cartoon, but was much more menacing and definitely more competent than Gargamel. So, what terrible spell has Chlorhydris set upon the unsuspecting smurfs? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter! Also, please remember to leave reviews if you liked this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey readers. I'm so excited that I've gotten my first review for this story. Keep 'em coming folks! Your reviews let me know what you guys enjoy about my writing, and thus helps me know what you want. I also love talking to people with common interests to myself, so if you leave a review for this story, I'm certain that we can chat about it and hopefully become friends. Anywho, as we continue into our story, we find Clumsy becoming an unwitting pawn in Chlorhydris's wicked plot. What is to become of poor Klutzette? Well read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smurfs (created by Peyo) and the Smurfettes (Raven Child2), but I like them anyway.

The next morning, the same as usual, Clumsy went out into the woods to find something of interest to show Klutzette. After searching around and finding neither rock nor flower pretty enough to impress her, Clumsy was worried that he might have to back empty handed when all of a sudden, something caught his eye. In the distance, he saw a red gleam, coming from a tree bathed in morning sunlight. Clumsy approached and found that it was a ring, stationed on a small, low-hanging branch. Clumsy had never seen anything like it. Its' jewel was cut flawlessly and glowed with a red radiance that seemed to come from within the jewel itself. Clumsy picks it off the branch by its golden band to examine it more closely, when suddenly he had an idea. He could give the ring to Klutzette. It'd be the best thing that Clumsy or for the fact, anyone had ever given her. She would be so impressed, she'd probably give him a kiss, the sheer idea had him blushing and skipping for joy. In no time at all, he had reached Klutzette's house and knocked at the door quite loudly. Klutzette was surprised, she knew it was Clumsy, but never before had he sound so urgent to enter, she rushed to the door and answered it. Clumsy stood there looking extremely proud, with both hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Hi Clumsy. Is something wrong?" Klutzette asked innocently

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. In fact, I did something definitely right. Look!" said Clumsy, as he pulled out his discovery from behind his back.

Klutzette could only gawk at the spectacular trinket that Clumsy presented her with. Never before in her life had she ever seen anything like it. After a moment to finally compose herself, she said in a very meek voice,

"For me?"

Clumsy nodded vigorously and as an act of chivalry, slipped it on to her finger. While bashfully looking away, Clumsy failed to notice that once the ring is on her finger, Klutzette's body tensed up and her eyes momentarily flashed red. Clumsy was surprised to see that instead of admiring her ring or looking affectionately at him, she was swaying back and forth looking quite disoriented before she collapsed into Clumsy's arms. Confused and not knowing what to do, Clumsy helped Klutzette inside and sat her down in her chair by her vanity mirror. He poured a glass of water for her and attempted to give it to her to drink but instead tripped over his own two feet and accidently ended up splashing her in the face with cold water. However, in spite of his blunder, his folly did the job in waking her up as she was now revitalized and looking around in confusion.

"Klutzette, are you alright?" asked Clumsy earnestly

"I think so. What happened?" asked Klutzette, rubbing her head

"I just gave you that ring and you passed out on me. Klutzette, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright now. I guess I must've had a fainting spell." Klutzette smiled, trying to show she was now better

Klutzette saw her smiling reflection in her vanity mirror and for some strange reason, she felt compelled to look at it. Neither she nor Clumsy noticed the ring on her finger was glowing ever so dimly

"Well, if you need anything, just call," said Clumsy, still worried for her.

"Uh-huh." said Klutzette, though she was no longer focused on Clumsy at all

Clumsy took one last look at Klutzette before leaving to do his chores. Klutzette on the other hand, was still staring at her reflection in the mirror. She never realized before how interesting her face was before. She felt a strong sense of pride sweep over her as she struck some poses in the mirror, trying to see what looked best for her. But then she noticed that her bangs were obscuring her vision. Usually Klutzette barely noticed how her bangs obstructed her vision, but now it was ruining her ability to view herself. She tried pushing them out of the way, only for them to fall right back into place. In a desperate attempt, she tried to rectify the situation by pulling her bangs to the sides of her head. She looked in her mirror again and was shocked to see that it looked as though her hair was styled differently. She wanted to recapture it and quickly searched through her drawers and found some various hairbands and barrettes, using some barrettes to force her bangs to the sides of her head. She liked what she saw, but she then noticed her pigtails. Usually Klutzette liked her pigtails, but now they seemed so…unfitting, so without giving it a second thought, she undid her pigtails and let her straight short hair flow freely. The look was coming together but something was missing and it occurred to her, she search through her drawers again and found it, the lipstick from yesterday. She smiled and applied it to her lips ever so delicately. She smiled at the sight of her ruby red lips, which matched the ring Clumsy had given her. Suddenly, she heard a bell ringing and knew that it must be lunchtime. Not wanting to be late, she put away her lipstick and rushed out to join the others. Greedy and Gingerette had just finished ringing for the smurfs to come. Almost everybody had come and were either helping set up the table or passing out plates. However, most the smurfs stopped what they were doing when they saw a gorgeous smurfette that none of them had ever seen before walk up to the table. Even the smurfettes needed a minute to acknowledge who this strange smurfette was.

She walked straight up to Clumsy and in a friendly voice said, "Hi!"

Clumsy turned to look at who addressed and was shocked by the new and beautiful smurfette he was viewing, not knowing what else to say he simply responded, "Uh…hello…"

Confused by his strange behavior, Klutzette asked in a very concerned voice, "What's the matter Clumsy? Is something wrong?"

It was when she spoke again that Clumsy and a lot of the other smurfs present finally recognized her.

"K..K…Klutzette ?", said Clumsy, rather surprised

"Clumsy, are you okay?", asked Klutzette, concerned by his strange behavior

"No…I'm mean yeah. It's just you…uh…you…look different.", tried to explain Clumsy

"Oh…you don't like it?" asked Klutzette, suddenly feeling very self-aware

"No, no. I like it. I like it a lot. It's so… different than how you normally look."

Klutzette remained silent and simply blushed. A lot of the smurfs and smurfettes also complemented her new look. Even Mama and Papa Smurf were impressed. Yet Mama Smurf had ill feeling in the back of her mind, as if there was something wrong.

Much later that day, Valvette was deciding between two nearly identical dress, when all of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door. Not one to be rude, she answered and saw that it was none other than Klutzette.

"Well hello Klutzette darling, how can I help you?"

"Hi Valvette, I was just wondering…if it isn't too much trouble…if I could borrow some of your makeup…just for a little while."

Valvette was excited with this news. She loved giving makeovers, especially to smurfettes who weren't that interested in their appearances.

"Why of course! In fact, I myself would love to give you some advice on what you can do to really bring out the blush in your cheeks and…"

"That's really nice and all…but I just think I'll fix myself up…if you don't mind."

This was a minor blow to Valvette's ego. She masked her disappointment with a welcoming gesture towards her cosmetics drawer.

"Oh well…go ahead, but if you still need any advice, you know who to come to."

"Thank you," said Klutzette politely before she left.

Later at her own house, Klutzette was experimenting with all sorts of lipsticks, blushes, and eyeliner. Never in her entire life did she feel so self-confident, each look she made up seemed to make her feel more beautiful, and yet she remained blissfully unaware that ring on her finger was now glowing slightly brighter.

Meanwhile far away at Chlorhydris's castle, the spiteful witch watched the smurfette through her crimson orb and laughed wickedly at what she saw,

"That foolish smurfette is already succumbing to the dark powers of the ring, soon she'll be claimed by its evil influence and there's nothing those smurfs can do about it!"

A/N: Uh oh, Chlorhydris is happy, that can't be good. What changes will we see in Klutzette next? Stay tuned to find out! Remember folks, READ AND REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey readers, Witty here with Chapter 3. I like the reviews I'm getting from you guys and hope to get more just like them. The whole of smurf village was shocked by Klutzette's new appearance, but little did they know it was only the beginning. What new changes will Klutzette go thorugh as Chlorhydris's dark magic continues to influence her. Read and find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Smurfs (created by Peyo) nor the Smurfettes (created by Raven Child2), I did own an apple once, but then I ate it.

The next day, Clumsy went to visit Klutzette. He had felt really bad about not spending enough time with her before, so as a surprise, he had set aside this day so that he could invite her on a walk through the woods.

Clumsy knocked on Klutzette's door, eager to surprise her. There was no response, so he tried again, there was still no answer. He was about to try a third time when the door finally opened. Clumsy was shocked to see Klutzette's face absolutely covered in make-up, making her look as though she was wearing a mask rather than cosmetics. Klutzette had an uncharacteristic scowl on her face that seemed to make her even more unappealing than the makeup did. Clumsy tried to recompose himself by starting with a friendly morning greeting,

"Uh…good morning Klutzette. I was just wondering…"

"Clumsy Smurf! Do you know how rude it is to wake a smurfette when she's trying to sleep?"

"Gosh Klutzette, I didn't know you were sleeping. 'Specially since everysmurf is up already."

"Whatever. I stayed up a little later than usually. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some beauty sleep."

"But Klutzette, it's almost breakfast time, and Gingerette made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

"Ew, yuck. Do you know what that kind of greasy food can do to your skin?"

"No."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"…?"

"Clumsy, unless it's absolutely important, don't bother me."

With that, Klutzette slammed the door in Clumsy's face. He didn't know what to say, but even without words, he knew what he was feeling inside as he sadly walked away.

Inside Klutzette's house, various makeups laid over her vanity mirror's counter. She was still scrutinizing her appearance as she had spent most of the previous night doing and she was still unsatisfied.

"It can't be the makeup." she thought, so what was missing. She suddenly noticed how plain her dress was, it was exactly the same as most of the other smurfettes. She could slap herself for overlooking such an obvious fashion choice, but that would smear her makeup. She needed to get some new clothes, but she didn't want to borrow any from Valvette. None of those outfits would work with the look she was going for. She thought for a moment before realizing the obvious, Valvette got almost all of her outfits from Sewette, so why couldn't she as well! She headed over to Sewette's after she applied some powder to cover the bags under her eyes. She and Sewette never really hung out together. To be honest, she had only ever visited her when she had ripped her dress or broke a heel. She would have to be "persuasive" to get what she wanted. Sewette had just finished breakfast and was going to meet up with Tailor Smurf when she saw Klutzette waiting outside her house. Assuming Klutzette needed her, she went over,

"Good morning Klutzette. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Sniff, sniff"

"Klutzette?"

"Sniff, Sniff"

"Klutzette! What's the matter?"

"Oh boo hoo hoo. Oh Sewette, it's awful. I worked so hard to make myself more pretty. But now…now…I don't have a dress to match my new look…oh boo hooo…"

"uh…it's okay, I could help make one for you."

"Oh, would you?"

"They don't call me Sewette for nothing."

"Oh thank you so much."

Little did Sewette know what she had gotten herself into, for despite all the years she had spent working with Valvette, never had Valvette been so critical and demanding of what she wanted as Klutzette was being. Even the tiniest of flaws were not unnoticed as Klutzette kept on demanding perfection. Sewette was honestly disturbed by some of the descriptions Klutzette had said she wanted, for they sound absolutely outlandish and seemed randomly put together. However, what really irked Sewette was whenever she tried to give any sort of input or offer any advice, Klutzette would start whining about how inconsiderate she was towards her and how she thought Sewette could handle any challenge. At the end of the day, Sewette had made ten rather interesting dresses to suit Klutzette's taste. She hoped that would keep her satisfied for a while, for she truly hoped that she would not have to deal with her for a _very_ long time.

The following morning, Clumsy was walking alone through the village, feeling incredibly lonely. For the last couple of days, he felt as though Klutzette was growing more distant from him and he feared that she would eventually stop caring about him at all. He was about to speak to Papa Smurf about this when he saw that all the smurfs had gathered around to stare at something. Clumsy, feeling curious, went to check what was going on. To his great astonishment, in the center of the crowd was Klutzette, wearing a red dress with a short front skirt and a long flowing train, much like a wedding gown. Her whole outfit, from her dress to her matching hat and shoes, sparkled with sequins. Attached to the small of her back were eight strips of fabric supported by thin wire, extending out from behind her. To Klutzette, this was meant to give the false impression that she had wings but as Sewette stared sadly at her handiwork, she had the impression that Klutzette had eight long spider legs jutting out of her back. Her face was decorated in pale makeup that made it look more purple than blue and she wore red blush on her cheek bones and red lipstick. Klutzette adored the attention and was strutting in a circle for the crowd to get a fuller view of her flamboyant appearance. Clumsy, who wanted to get a better look, stepped forward and accidentally stepped on the flowing back of her dress. This caused Klutzette to lose her balance as she was strutting forward and she ended up landing on her face in the dirt. Many of the smurfs gasped in horror at this. Klutzette took a moment to push herself off the ground before flashing her eyes furiously in Clumsy's direction. She staggered up on her feet and stomped heatedly over to Clumsy,

"You stupid smurf! You tripped me up!"

"Gosh Klutzette, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to! If you had half a brain, you wouldn't have done it at all!"

"But I…"

"But NOTHING! I NEVER want to see you again!"

Clumsy stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. After it slowly processed, his eyes welled up with tears and he ran off in the opposite direction, silently weeping.

The smurfs and smurfettes in the group looked at Klutzette in sheer disbelief. Never had they seen such an act of cruelty and contempt come from one of their own. Klutzette, who wasn't the least bothered by Clumsy's reaction, went back to striking a glamorous pose, only to notice that the crowd was dispersing.

"Wait, where are you all going?" asked Klutzette, confused

Cowgirl was the first to turn around, and her face was lined with anger and disgust. Unable to contain her feelings any longer, she strutted up to Klutzette and said in a clear, forceful voice,

"Girl, I don't know what's come over you, but I for one have never seen anysmurf act as despicable as you just did. You may be wearing a lot of fancy dresses and makeup now, but it's only to hide how ugly you've become on the inside."

Having vented out her frustration, Cowgirl turned around and stormed away, leaving Klutzette all alone. Klutzette just stood there, for a moment Klutzette reflected on what Cowgirl and she thought to herself for a moment,

"Was I wrong to have yelled at Clumsy?"

Klutzette's ring had momentarily faltered in its persistent glow, yet in doing so, the ring started to glow even more brightly to compensate. Klutzette suddenly felt a strong wave of anger sweep over her, extinguishing her previous regret.

"Clumsy's the one who should be sorry! He tripped up my beautiful walk and made me look bad in front of the others. If he hadn't made me upset, then I wouldn't have yelled at him and everyone wouldn't be mad at me."

As Klutzette stomped home, with hateful thoughts poisoning her mind, the other smurfettes stared at her with a mixture of disdain and pity.

"It just doesn't seem right," said Valvette.

"I know. She's so rude and selfish now. It's just isn't like her," said Sewette.

"Huh? I was talking about her having a short front and flowing back with her skirt, I mean really, who does that? But yes, Klutzette has changed for the worst, hasn't she?" said Valvette.

"I thought you of all smurfettes would be glad to have another smurfette so interested in fashion and looks as you," said Cowgirl surprised.

"That may be true. BUT never in a million years would I tolerate demeaning or insulting others in order to make myself look better. A true lady acts with grace, courtesy, and most of all, kindness to others," explained Valvette.

"Boy smurfy, ain't that the truth," agreed Cowgirl.

"Girls, girls," called a familiar voice.

The smurfettes turned to see Gosipette running towards them. She then stopped to catch her breath before addressing them,

"Oh my gosh! I have something so super important to tell you about tonight. I've already told everyone else, except for Klutzette, but of course, no one is talking to her since she was so mean to poor Clumsy. I mean can you believe how she yelled at him like that when all he did was step on her dress by accident, I mean really, if I was Klutzette, I would have said that accidents happen but as long as I'm okay then there's absosmurfly nothing to worry about, do you know what I'm say?" rambled Gosipette in a one breath

"No," said Cowgirl and Valvette unanimously.

"What I think they're trying to say is that you mentioned having something to tell us," said Sewette.

"Oh yeah, anyway, Papa and Mama Smurf said that there's a huge storm coming this way and for everysmurf to get home before dark 'cause that's when the storm will be at its worst." explained Gosipette

True to what Gosipette had just said, ominous thunder rang out from above their heads. She then started to head home but then turned and shouted back at the group,

"By the way, have any of you seen Clumsy? I haven't seen him since Klutzette yelled at him. I gotta go now, please tell him the news for me. Bye!" said Gosipette as she rushed home.

The smurfettes looked at each other worriedly and then went their separate ways.

**A/N:** Klutzette has just stomped on Clumsy's heart and sent him running off in tears. What will happen to Clumsy with a huge thunder storm coming? Will the smurfs be able to find him? Most importantly...is there any hope for Klutzette? Stay tuned to find out and remember, **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chp. 4 is here. I know it's a bit shorter than usual but trust me, it's worth it. Klutzette has been getting meaner and more self-absorbed by the minute, is there anything that can bring her back?

Disclaimer: I don't own the smurfs or smurfettes (created by Peyo and Raven Child2 respectively). Hmm...maybe I should go shopping.

Klutzette was inside her house, trying her best to distract herself from an unknown discontent that kept nagging her at the back of her mind. She kept redoing her makeup and accessorizing her hair with various barrettes and head bands. When that didn't work, she tried out her other dresses, but it just didn't feel right. No matter what she did to focus on herself, Clumsy's tearful face kept on appearing in her mind. Why couldn't she just forget about him?

She then heard voices coming from outside, but she could care less about what they were saying. She marched over to the window to tell whoever it was to be quiet and go away, but as soon as she opened her window, a powerful gust poured in, completely taking Klutzette by surprise as she almost fell on her backside. As she tried to pick herself up, she heard the various voices from outside,

"CLUMSSSYYYY," called Sewette.

"CLUMSY, where are you?" shouted Cowgirl.

"CLUMSY, please answer. A terrible storm is coming," pleaded Valvette.

"Any luck?" shouted Sewette to Cowgirl.

"None here. Let's go tell Mama and Papa, maybe they could help organize a search party?" suggested Cowgirl, trying to talking louder than the roaring wind.

Nodding in unison, the three smurfettes rushed off to the village leaders.

Klutzette stared at them from her window. Clumsy was out in a storm like this? The sheer thought of it was unbelievable. No smurf in their right mind would be out in a storm like this. What was he thinking? Klutzette tried to reason to herself that Papa and Mama would set up a search party, and they would find him quickly. But what if they didn't? What if something terrible happened to him? The ring on her finger seemed to detect her hesitation and glowed more brightly. Suddenly, Klutzette remembered that it was Clumsy who had made her look like a fool in front of everysmurf. Why should she care about him? But then she thought about when Clumsy had first welcomed her to the smurf village, the first time he had shown her one of his favorite rocks, each time that he had brought something special to show her, and the conversations that they shared together. The ring on Klutzette's finger was now glowing at maximum luminosity and as though it was under an immense amount of pressure, it started to crack. Klutzette felt powerful feelings of sadness, shame, and most of all… guilt, sweep over her. Deep down in the pit of her heart, Klutzette knew that the search party wouldn't be able to find Clumsy in the storm. Without giving it a second thought, Klutzette rushed out into the stormy night and ran into the woods.

Since Klutzette had yelled at Clumsy, all he wanted to do was get as far away from the village as possible. Never had Clumsy felt so stupid in his entire life, he had upset the one girl he had ever had real feelings for and now she never wanted to see him again. For the last couple of days, he had felt something was wrong, but he was too afraid to ask her and then when she had finally started to look as though she had gotten over what was troubling her, he did something to make her mad at him. No words could describe the loss and grief he was feeling, he only felt comfort in the isolation of the woods. After a while, Clumsy grew fatigued and sat nestled in the roots of an old tree deep in the woods. He just laid there in silence, reflecting on his relationship with Klutzette and what she was probably doing at the moment. Poor Clumsy remained completely ignorant of the looming storm clouds until a large drop of rain fell down upon him, followed by the loud clash of thunder. Instinctively, he ducked into a hole within the tree he had been laying under, but it then dawned to him that the smurfs would come looking for him. He knew that the smurfs would send out a search party to find him, but with the storm getting progressively worse, and they could get seriously hurt. Clumsy jumped out of the tree hole and went to find his way back to the village. Unfortunately for Clumsy, he soon found himself even deeper in the forest and very much lost. With the rain coming down rather hard, and the wind picking up, Clumsy desperately tried to find shelter. Suddenly, as though carried by the wind itself, Clumsy heard a voice calling him. Hoping it was the search party, he called out eagerly and as loud as he could,

"YOO HOO, SMURFS, I'M OVER HERE. CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Poor Clumsy tried to follow the voice back to its source, but over the howling wind and pouring rain, Clumsy could barely see where he was going, much less trace the voice to its source. After aimlessly wandering around for a bit Clumsy found himself in a clearing at the edge of the woods. Unfortunately, that edge was literally a cliff and Clumsy didn't see that until it was too late. Clumsy desperately grabbed for anything to cling onto, fortunately the tree roots from the woods had extended out far enough that they were some jutting out of the cliff, just barely enough for Clumsy to grab hold of.

Klutzette had been wandering through the woods, calling for Clumsy and listening for any trace of his voice. A voice at the back of her head kept tell her to go back and that she was ruining her makeup, but she chose to ignore it, for her fear for Clumsy's safety was much stronger. She tried again calling out into the stormy night,

"CLUMSY! CLUMSY! WHERE ARE YOU CLUMSY?"

As though a miracle, she heard just the faintest sound of his voice in the distance,

"…I'M OVER HERE. CAN…"

But the howling wind deafened her to the rest of the call. Hoping that she had heard right, she followed the direction where she thought she heard the voice come from. She kept on going, pushing against the very wind as it mercilessly forced itself upon her. The pouring rain had washed away what remained of her runny makeup and the harsh wind had ripped all the barrettes and hair bands she wore, she clung desperately to her hat as she continued persistently through the thicket. Finally, she came to a clearing in the woods. It was a cliff where the storm could be viewed at its worst. Klutzette was sure that she had heard his voice come from here. Not knowing what else to do, she shouted out into the stormy sky.

"CLUMSY! CLUMSY!"

"Klutzette?"

As clear as ever, Klutzette heard Clumsy's voice, and she desperately looked around for any trace of him.

"Clumsy? Clumsy, where are you?"

"Down here."

Much to her shock and horror, Klutzette saw Clumsy hanging on to dear life on a tree root jutting out from the cliff side.

"Stay right there Clumsy! I'll be right back."

"Uh… It's alright. I'll just be hanging around."

Klutzette frantically searched for anything rope-like to toss down to him, and much to her good fortune, she found some vines limply dangling from a nearby tree. She grabbed them and quickly lowered them so Clumsy could reach.

"Grab hold!" called Klutzette.

Clumsy stretched out his arm as he attempted to grasp the moving vine. Finally he caught it and quickly tightened his hands around the thin plant's surface. Klutzette pulled with every ounce of strength her body could muster. Right then she really wished that Toughette or Cowgirl was there to help. Klutzette was just about to pull Clumsy up when suddenly the vine snapped and Clumsy began to plummet. In sheer desperation, Klutzette jumped forward and grabbed Clumsy's free arm. Klutzette was doing everything she could to keep her grip on Clumsy from loosening, for she was now almost half way off the cliff herself. Certain that they weren't going to make it, Klutzette began to cry and said in a sorrowful voice,

"Oh Clumsy, this is all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

Despite being in a life threatening situation, Clumsy froze when he heard what she had just said.

"Your fault? I was the one who tripped up your beautiful walk. I thought you hated me because I was so clumsy and… I don't blame you to be honest."

"Oh Clumsy, I don't care about that. I got so caught up in trying to be beautiful that I forgot why I did it in the first place."

"Why's that?"

"…To be closer to you."

A/N: Did Klutzette say what I think she just said? How will she and Clumsy get out of this mess now? Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Please **READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey readers, last time we saw Clumsy and Klutzette, they were dangling from a cliffside during a raging storm. Despite all the chaos and peril ensuing, Klutzette has just revealed her true feelings to him. How will the two smurfs make it out of this mess?

Disclaimer: I don't own the smurfs or smurfettes (created by Peyo and Raven Child2 respectively) but even if I did, I wouldn't change a thing.

At Chlorhydris's castle, she had been enjoying the awful weather. There was nothing like a stormy sky and lightening to bring out the worst in her. It had added to her already sadistically cheerful mood, for just a few hours ago, she had witnessed the fruits of her labor. While spying on the smurfs' village, she had seen how ridiculously vain that one smurfette had become, completely engulfed by selfishness and narcissism, when all of a sudden, the smurf she had cared so much before caused her to fumble in front of her peers. It was like the icing on top of the cake when she saw see how Klutzette lashed out so angrily and broke Clumsy's heart in front of all the smurfs. Chlorhydris now knew that if her ring was successful in corrupting the heart of one smurfette, she could do the same with the rest of them. She would make dozens of rings, send them to the smurfs, and watch the chaos ensue as love was extinguished from their lives forever. However, such a feat of magic would require a lot of energy, something Chlorhydris simply couldn't do at the moment. She would rest and the next day when she was at full strength she would continue her insidious plot. Chlorhydris suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the other room, the high-pitched tuning fork sort of noise that the red crystal orb made when it wanted to show her something. Hoping to see more cruelty from the corrupted smurfette, she went to answer it only to instead find her red crystal orb with a huge, hideous crack in it. Chlorhydris screeched in shock, she peered inside to see what could possibly be causing the crystal so much strain. Inside Chlorhydris saw the same smurf from before hanging onto a vine about to fall to his certain doom, when all of a sudden, the vine snapped and a smurfette had leapt forth and grabbed his arm in an attempt to save him. Much to her surprise, Chlorhydris saw it was the same smurfette that wore her ring of pride, yet despite its continuous influence over her, she was still somehow resisting it to save the same smurf that she had savagely belittled not too long ago. Though not at full strength, Chlorhydris channeled her own dark energy into the crimson orb, desperate to save it from further damage. So concentrated on her powers was Chlorhydris that she paid no attention to the intimate, heartfelt conversation that Clumsy and Klutzette exchanged, and didn't realize until it was too late, that her evil ring had already lost the battle for Klutzette as she said,

"…To be closer to you."

In that moment, the ring upon Klutzette's finger exploded like a burnt out light bulb and at the exact same time, Chlorhydris's red crystal orb simultaneously exploded with such a force that the old witch was blown back into the wall. When Chlorhydris was able to pull herself together, she gasped in horror as the remnants of her vessel of pride was nothing more than scattered fragments that dimmed from red to black as the magical energy left them. Chlorhydris let out an unearthly screech of grief and fury, how was it possible that the love of a single smurfette could destroy one of her most powerful spells ever cast, she pounded at the floor in defeat, lamenting the lost of her magical artifact.

The moment the ring had exploded on Klutzette's finger, her body tensed up again and her eyes momentarily flashed red. With the sudden release from her enchantment, Klutzette slipped into a state of unconsciousness and began to slide off the side of the cliff.

"Klutzette, what happening? We're starting to slip!"

She didn't respond as they continued to slide forward.

"KLUTZETTE? KLUTZETTE, WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

Yet Klutzette still didn't stir.

"KLUTZEEEETTTTTEEEE!" screamed Clumsy, as both he and Klutzette slid off the side of the cliff and began to plummet to their doom.

Suddenly as if by a miracle, a rope came whirling towards them and snagged Klutzette by her foot. When Clumsy realized he wasn't falling any more, he looked up and was immensely relieved to see Cowgirl, along with the rest of the search party, hoisting them up. The search party consisted of Nursette, Toughette, Cowgirl, and Tracker and was led by Papa Smurf. Toughette and Cowgirl continued to hoist the rope up until both Clumsy and Klutzette were up and safely away from the unstable edge of the cliff.

"Boy I am happy to see all of you, but how'd you find us?" asked Clumsy.

"You can thank Tracker here. He managed to sniff you out, don't ask me how, but he did," explained Cowgirl.

"Next time you wanna run away from the village, can you do it somewhere where you can't potentially die?" growled Toughette sarcastically.

"Gosh I'm sorry. I tried to head back when I saw the storm clouds comin' but I got lost in the woods and I would've fallen off the cliff if Klutzette hadn't…KLUTZETTE! Oh my gosh! How is she?" asked Clumsy nervously.

Nursette was already examining Klutzette, listening for her pulse and checking other vital signs.

"She's alright. She's just unconscious," exclaimed Nursette assuredly.

Cowgirl was confused and said in a rather skeptical tone,

"Wait a minute! Klutzette, who was the one who drove Clumsy away in the first place… ran out in the middle of a fierce storm to save him? I don't get it."

"Well my dear, let's put it this way, sometimes we may feel very angry towards those closest to us, but if you also deeply care about them, then that care can cancel out even the most awful of feelings," explained Papa Smurf.

Papa Smurf then noticed the charred ring on Klutzette's finger. He slipped it off and examined it closely. He could tell from the energy it gave off that it was clearly a magical artifact with great evil power. Clumsy noticed Papa Smurf holding the ring and said,

"Hey, that's the ring I gave Klutzette a few days ago! But why's it all burnt and cracked?" asked Clumsy innocently.

Papa Smurf immediately began to put together the pieces of what had happened, realizing that the ring must have cast an evil spell over poor Klutzette, making her act vain and behave selfishly. Papa knew that Clumsy would never do anything intentionally to cause harm to the village, but he felt that he needed to explain the significance of what he had done.

"Clumsy, why did you bring this ring to Klutzette?" asked Papa

"Gosh, well…I did it I guess to impress her. I always bring her things I find in the woods and we usually spend the day talking about it or something like that."

"I see Clumsy, but what would've happened if you had brought something dangerous to the village?"

"Oh golly. I hadn't thought of that."

"Maybe instead of bringing objects to show Klutzette, you should try to show her the impressive qualities you already possess yourself Clumsy."

"Uh…but Papa Smurf, I don't think I have any."

"Now, now, Clumsy. There must be something that is unique to you."

Clumsy pondered it over and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Papa Smurf. I know what to do now."

A/N: With the storm over and both Clumsy and Klutzette safely rescued, you'd think the story is over, WRONG! Next time, the thrilling conclusion of A Ring to Remember. Remember, **READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey readers, it's official this is the shortest chapter ever. I didn't even realize it until I just posted it, but even though it's not long, I really hope that this is the type of ending that you readers will find emotionally satisfying and leaves a lasting impression. Enough with the formalities, now I present the thrilling conclusion of A Ring to Remember. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't the smurfs or smurfettes (created by Peyo and Raven Child2 respectively) but if I did, I'd probably write a love story for everyone of them

The smurfs headed home and the next day was sunny and warm. Klutzette woke up in her bed that morning, wondering if the last few days were all just a bad dream she had had, but when she saw the condition of her house, with makeup and hair accessories piled up on her vanity mirror, as well as numerous dresses scattered on the floor, she sighed knowing that it had indeed been real.

She stepped over the dresses and made her way over to her closet. Ignoring everything else, she found her plain old dress just like all the other smurfettes and slipped it on. She then went to the mirror and after a bit of searching, found two simple hairbands and used them to tie her short blond hair into two pigtails. She had to sweep her long bangs out from in front of her eyes to see if she did a good enough job, and then she let them naturally fall onto her face. She first picked up all the dresses that Sewette had made for her off of the floor and folded them up neatly. Once they were all nice and tidy, she carried them back to Sewette's house.

Sewette had just finished fixing her ponytail when there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. Much to her surprise, it was Klutzette carrying a large bundle of clothing in her arms,

"Klutzette?"

"Morning Sewette, if you don't mind, could you please help me with these…"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry."

Sewette helped lift some of the folded dresses out of Klutzette's arms and rested them on a nearby table,

"How are you feeling Klutzette? Nursette said that the search party found you unconscious last night and they brought you home."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two smurfettes before Klutzette finally spoke in an emotional voice,

"Sewette…I'm really sorry for the way I treated you,"

"It's alright Klutzette. I'm just glad that you're your old smurfy self again."

Klutzette turned to leave, when all of a sudden, Sewette called her back,

"Klutzette, wait!"

"Yes Sewette?"

"Tailor and I are making some new dresses for the autumn festival; maybe if you're not too busy later, you could help model some of them for us?"

"Well…okay, later would be fine. Bye Sewette,"

"See you later Klutzette,"

With that Klutzette then went home and gathered all the unfinished cosmetics that she had borrowed from Valvette and went to return them as well.

Valvette, who was already trying out a new series of autumn cosmetics, politely accepted her previous makeup back from Klutzette,

"Thanks Klutzette. You really didn't have to…,"

"No really, it's alright. I appreciated it but in truth, I just don't think I'll need it anymore."

Valvette could see the sadness in Klutzette's face. Valvette then put her hand on Klutzette's shoulder and said in a reassuring voice,

"You know Klutzette, I'll let you in on a little secret. Make-up is wonderful for helping one looking as smurfy as possible on the outside, but what makes a smurfette truly lovely is her own inner beauty."

"Thanks Valvette. I'll remember that,"

She went home and examined the floors and vanity drawers to see if she had missed anything. Nothing remained, but then she noticed something else, a wilted daisy lying just out of sight behind her vanity. Starved of water and love, most of the poor flower's petals had shriveled up and fallen off, the stem was now brittle and hard. Klutzette picked up the dead flower and gently rotated it in her hand. She let a mournful sigh, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. In her haste to answer it, she tripped over herself and landed on the floor. She pulled herself up and answered the door and there stood Clumsy. Klutzette blushed and in a timid voice said,

"Hello."

"Hi."

Poor Klutzette, unable to bottle her emotions, said in a trembling voice,

"Clumsy, can you ever forgive me? I was really nasty, wasn't I? I don't know what came over me. I just felt so…"

Before she could continue, Clumsy put a finger gently up to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"It's alright, Klutzette. I forgive you and I know you didn't really mean it. But if it's alright, I want to show you something, if you don't mind."

Klutzette didn't really feel like receiving gifts, but she did want to make amends with Clumsy, so she silently nodded her head.

An eager smile appeared over Clumsy's face and he pulled out from behind his hands a cloth which he then tied around Klutzette's eyes like a blindfold. Confused by this action, Klutzette asked,

"Clumsy? What are you…"

"You gotta be blindfolded first, but don't worry, it's just for a little bit."

Clumsy led Klutzette blindly forward by her hand. Awhile later, Klutzette still having no idea what was going on, suddenly felt Clumsy stop and he then said in a very enthusiastic voice,

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Klutzette removed her blindfold and gasped at the sight that befell her. Before her stood an open field of daisies, all pink with white ended petals, just like the one Clumsy had brought her. The field of flowers seemed to dance with the gentle breeze blowing over it as yellow butterflies fluttered above collecting nectar. Klutzette turned to a smiling Clumsy, who approached her and said softly,

"Klutzette, I realized that I shouldn't have been trying to impress you with fancy gifts and presents. I only did that because I was afraid you might not like me...you know being clumsy and all. But...THIS is my true gift to you, something that only I could give, a place that we can go and be alone, share our thoughts, fears, and dreams. Someplace for us to enjoy each other's company for the sake of it. I know it isn't much...but I hope you like it."

Klutzette stared at Clumsy for a moment, and as a warm smile crept on her face, she pulled Clumsy in for a tight embrace and said tenderly,

"I love you, Clumsy Smurf."

Still holding her close, he whispered back,

"I love you too, Klutzette."

THE END

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm probably going to busy with some work for awhile but if I have some time this winter break, I might start a new story featuring another smurfy couple. So stay tuned to see what happens next time. Thanks for checking this story out and remember to **READ AND REVIEW**.


End file.
